Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń VI
400px|right W trzecim kręgu piekła poeci spotykają Cerbera strzegącego wejścia i dusze pokutujące za obżarstwo. Florentczyk Ciacco kreśli im obraz przyszłych walk bratobójczych, które rozgorzeją we Florencji. 1 Gdy się zbudziła myśl stulona w sobie :Od mąk widoku, w jakich krewne dusze :Mdlały, i gdym się w mej ocknął żałobie, 4 Nowych skazańców i nowe katusze :Naokół siebie widzę w mrocznym dole, :Gdzie bądź popatrzę i gdzie bądź się ruszę. 7 W trzecim, wieczystych dżdżów, stanąłem kole: :Deszcz chłodny, ciężki, ciągły i przeklęty :Wciąż jedną modłą siecze, żga i kole. 10 Śnieg, brudna woda i grad w bryły ścięty :Walą się strugą na ów kraj ucisku; :Cuchnie skróś ziemia brzydkie ssąca męty. 13 Cerber, zwierz dziki o potrójnym pysku, :Warczy i szczeka, i jak pies się dąsa :Na lud w okropnym pławiony bagnisku. 16 Wzrok toczy krwawy, czarne kudły wstrząsa, :Kłąb ma wydęty i szponiaste ręce; :Drze pazurami i targa, i kąsa. 19 Od deszczu, jak psi, w ciągłej wyją męce; :Jeden bok drugim ciągle zasłaniają; :Prędko się zwijać muszą potępieńce! 22 Gdy nas gad duży ujrzał między zgrają, :Paszczękę rozwarł i zęby wyszczerzył; :Wszystkie w nim mięśnie jednym dreszczem drgają, 25 A wódz mój pięści ku ziemi przymierzył :I, w obie garści nagarnąwszy błota, :W sam środek gęby żarłocznej uderzył. 28 Jak kundys chciwie do jadła się miota :I wraz ucichnie, gdy mu rzucą strawy, :Bo już chuć głodu w nim się nie szamota, 31 Podobnie naraz umilkł pysk plugawy :Czarta Cerbera, co na dusze łaje, :Rade ogłuchnąć, by nie słyszeć wrzawy. 34 Stąpamy, depcąc widem gęste zgraje, :Dżdżem katowane i stawiamy pięty :Na ich marności, co się kształtem zdaje. 37 Leżały wszystkie pogrążone w męty, :Lecz jedno, w chwili kiedy je mijamy, :Siadło i, prężąc kadłub wydźwignięty, 40 Rzekło: „Ty, któryś wszedł za piekieł bramy, :Wiedz: przed mą trumną była twa kołyska; :Spójrz i rozpoznaj, com zacz, bo-ć się znamy". 43 Więc ja: „Kaźń twoja taką się odciska :Zmianą na licach, że mi w niej zakrywa :Pamięć twojego ziemskiego nazwiska, 46 Powiedz, kto jesteś, duszo nieszczęśliwa, :Na której piekło taką złość wywarło, :Że choć są większe, żadna tak dotkliwa!" 49 A on: „Twe miasto, które napęczniało :Zawiścią jak wór przepełniony ziarnem, :Na jasnym świecie swym mię synem zwało. 52 Przezwisko Ciacco nosiłem nad Arnem: :Za grzech obżarstwa, brzydki i zwierzęcy, :Jako tu widzisz, w deszczu moknę czarnem. 55 Nie sam tu cierpię, ale wśród tysięcy, :Wszystko męczarnią karanych jednaką :Za równe winy". Zmilkł i nie rzekł więcej. 58 Na to ja: „Tak mię twój stan boli, Ciacco, :Że oto z ócz mych słona płynie woda. :Lecz powiedz jeszcze: czyli wiesz, na jaką 61 Niedolę kłótnia głupich mieszczan poda? :Jestże kto prawy w mieście? I jak na to :Przyszło, że tak je rozdarła niezgoda?" 64 A on: „Gdy w zwadzie długie minie lato, :Zbroczą oręże i nareszcie dzicy :Wypędzą drugich z krwi wielką utratą; 67 W trzy słońca padną, a ich przeciwnicy :Wzniosą się, męża wziąwszy za narzędzie, :Co się dziś łasi podły i dwulicy. 70 Długo stronnictwo to panować będzie :I trzymać tamtych pod grozą obucha, :Płaczu i gniewu nie mając na względzie. 73 Dwaj sprawiedliwi są, nikt ich nie słucha; :Z trzech iskier: chciwstwa, zawiści i pychy, :Na wszystkie serca niegodziwość bucha". 76 Tu uciął smutną wieść i stał się cichy. :„Niechże twe usta reszty mi nie tają — :Rzekłem — słów kilka dołóż prośbie lichej: 79 Gdzie Farinata siedzi? Gdzie Tegghiaio? :Gdzie Rusticucci, Arrigo i Mosca :Z innymi, którzy tak o dobro dbają? 82 Powiedz, bo serce me o nich się troska, :I wiedzieć pragnę, czy ich piekło smali, :Czyli ich w niebie chowa Łaska Boska?" 85 „Między ciemniejsze duchy się dostali — :Odparł — winy ich przeważyły bowiem; :W sam czas obaczysz, postąpiwszy dalej. 88 Gdy na świat luby z całym wrócisz zdrowiem, :Proszę, głoś o mnie i o mej torturze; :Więcej nie rzekę i więcej nie powiem". 91 Oczy wywrócił w zez i w tej posturze :Popatrzał na mnie, łeb wsunął w ramiona :I za innymi ślepcy padł w kałużę. 94 „Już on nie wstanie, aż się czas dokona — :Rzekł Wódz — gdy zabrzmią trąby archaniołów, :Wróg złego swoje objawi znamiona. 97 Wróci z innymi do grobowych dołów, :Wziąć ciało i kształt, by w pełnej istocie :Wysłuchać wiecznych wyroku mozołów". 100 Tak my szli, stawiąc po mieszanym błocie :Z duchów i deszczu kroki powściągliwe :I rozmawiając o przyszłym żywocie. 103 „Mistrzu — pytałem — te kary straszliwe :Od wielkiej chwili, gdy wyrok zahuczy, :Mniejsze-li będą czy równie dotkliwe?" 106 A on: „W tym wiedza twoja cię pouczy: :Im doskonalszy jest byt, tym mu więcej :Dobro dogodzi, a boleść dokuczy. 109 A choć karani tutaj potępieńcy :Nigdy nie dojdą udoskonalenia, :Bliżsi go będą niż dziś, czasu jeńcy". 112 Takeśmy poszli naokół pierścienia, :Gwarząc ze sobą więcej, niż powtórzę, :Aż kędy w głębsze schodzi się podsienia: 115 Tam Plutus, wielki rozbójca, ma stróżę. Piekło 06